Dark Four
by pinkvampireheroine93
Summary: After the fall of Giygas, Ness and friends face a new threat...Themselves! Sorry for the choppy summary, the story is much better. It IS NOT T like my oher stories! Plz review! Nessxpaula all the way!
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Four

**Here's my first EARTHBOUND fanfic! Enjoy! Plz review!**

Chapter 1

"Ness! Ness! Ness! Ness!"

"GAH!" The boy with the red hat was knocked into the wall of the cave.

"Please, grant us strength!" Paula squeezed her hands tighter together.

Giygas was struck again with a blast of light energy. "It hurts! It hurts!"

"You bet it does! Ha!" Poo slashed Giygas's skull.

"I don't think I'm going to make it, guys!" Ness murmured. He was covered in injuries.

"Don't worry, man! I'll take it from here until you heal!" Poo (Yes, his name really is Poo. Don't ask. XD) put his body in front of Ness sort of like a shield. "Ack!" He was knocked into Jeff with another dark beam.

"We have to defend Paula! As long as she lives, everything will be okay!" The boys made a triangle around the lone female. They held hands and closed their eyes.

They began glowing with a yellowish aura.

"You'll just become another meal to the darkness!" Pokey (I'm using his English name in this) laughed.

One final dark energy beam headed towards the four kids. "Come on, Paula! You can do it!"

"Please, grant us strength!" Suddenly she collapsed.

"Paula, no!" Ness, Jeff and Poo hit the cave wall. They were out cold.

"Why aren't my prayers reaching anyone anymore?"

"Please, give us strength!" Paula looked next to herself. "Psipaula4!"

"Paula, you can do it! Do it for Ninten, Ness's dad and Ana, Ness's mom!"

Two boys and another girl placed their hands on Paula's. Psipaula4 did the same. "Jeffkirby58, Superness1000 and Greengamegirl93!"

"We're here to help!" Greengamegirl93 (me) closed her eyes.

"We'll fight till the end!" Psipaula4 (One of my favorite Youtubers) shouted.

"Yeah!" Jeffkirby58 (Psipaula4's brother) punched the air then put his hand back on Paula's.

Superness1000 (Another favorite Youtuber) nodded.

"Nooo!" There was a huge explosion. The four mystery kids vanished. Giygas was dead.

Ness, Paula, Jeff and Poo woke up in Saturn Valley.

"You guys did it!"

"We did! Thanks to Paula!" Ness grabbed his girlfriend in his arms and kissed her.

"Ness, how do you know I love you?" Paula asked when they finally broke apart.

"Isn't it obvious?" Everyone began laughing.

**A/N: Don't worry, I know this wasn't the real ending to the game, but I just changed it around a smidge. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Black goo was all that was left of Giygas. However, it was in a red egg.

Pokey neared the egg. _This goo has a certain vibe about it! I think I can use this to get rid of the chosen four and make the world mine!_ The fat boy smirked.

He cracked the egg and let the goo form into a puddle like black blood. It was thick like oil but cold like ice.

"Perfect!" Pokey put a piece of Ness, Paula, Jeff and Poo's hair in the puddle. "Rise my puppets! Together the world will be ours! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

**A/N: I know this was a VERY short chapter, but yeah this was just to get the plot going! Please review. It makes my psi stronger. XD 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Four months have passed since the fall of Giygas. Ness was watching TV when he heard a scream. He dashed into the kitchen to find his mom cornered with a frying pan in her hands.

"Mom!" Ness lifted his baseball bat, ready for a fight.

"Get back! Don't make me hurt you, hon!"

"Mom, I'm over here! What's the problem?"

"Ness, if you're over there then…"

"The name's Alpha! I come to kill the chosen four!"

"Back off, buddy!" Ness knocked Alpha in the head with his bat.

"No!" Alpha got Ness right in the stomach.

"Pk Beam!" Ness's mom fires a beam at Alpha.

"Ana!" Evil Ness slithered away in puddle form.

"I better tell the others! Mom, hold any threats off here! The chosen four is getting back together!"

"Right!"

Ness ran out the door with his bat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"There she is! Beta, it's your turn!" The Ness clone motioned to a figure that looked like Paula.

The figure smirked and slithered to Paula, who was helping the children with finger painting.

"Stan, why don't you use a different color?"

"Because I wove bwue!"

"Okay, sweetie!"

"Good work dear!"

Paula sighed after looking at Mr. Polestar. "Dad, I love this job, but I really miss Ness."

"I know, sweetheart, but we can't force people to visit all the time.

There was a shriek. "Mama!"

"I'll check on your mother, you keep an eye on the kids!"

"Right!" It was boring now that Giygas was dead. No use for her psi, no need to use p;ans other then cook.

"Paula!"

"Mom? Dad?" Paula looked at the door, then at the kids. "Kids, err, stay here and I'll be right back!" The blonde girl hurried inside.

"Ness! Wook everyone it's Ness!"

"Paula! Kids, where's Paula?"

"Pauwa's inside." The boy in blue, Stan, looked up at the boy in the red cap. "She woves you!"

"I kinda guessed that." Ness knocked on the door.

Paula climbed up the stairs and into her parent's room. "Holy crud!" She found herself setting everything on fire.

"Pk freeze!"

"Pk shield!"

"Wah!" Paula managed to dodge the attack, but it broke the window. "Please stop this! You're gonna hurt someone!"

The strange figure shot Paula a look of disgust.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Beta! I am a part of a group called the Dark Four! Alpha, Gamma, Omega and I were born from what was left of Giygas! We were revived by Pokey!" Beta stepped forward.

"Pokey? The pig in clothes? I thought he vanished!"

"Not without taking you out, princess!"

"Paula!" Ness's bat collided with Beta's pan. "Leave her alone!"

"Ness!"

"He your boyfriend? Pathetic! His clone, Alpha, is way more powerful than this fatso!"

Paula clenched her hands into fists. "Yeah, he defeated Giygas!"

"Paula, don't let her get to you!" Ness struggled to hold is bat against the pan.

Paula jabbed her fist into Beta's stomach. She was knocked back. "How dare you say we're weak?

"Pfft! You are! Humans are weak! That's why they need to be destroyed!"

"That's not true! Humans are way better than you alien freaks!" Ness shouted. "Pk Rockin'!"

Beta put up a shield. "Ha! Told you you're all weaklings!"

"We have more strength than you have in your own body!" Paula shouted.

Paula and Ness held hands. "What? Paula, we can't combine our psi! It's too dangerous!"

"I don't care! I have to protect these kids!" Her blue eyes were filled with fury.

"I'll be back!" Beta melted and slithered out the door.

"Darn it!"

"We have to stop her from hurting the kids!" Paula dragged Ness outside.

"Kids!" Beta was gone. "Phew! Thank God!" Paula sighed.

"Paula, we have to find Jeff and Poo!"

"Right!"

"Pk Teleport!" The two vanished with a flash of white light.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Jeff? Did I tell you how much I missed you?" Tony leaned in closer to his best friend.

Jeff sighed. "Yes, for the nine thousandth time!: Jeff liked Tony, but wanted to slap him sometimes.

"Jeff? What's that?"

"Huh?"

A figure that looked like Jeff appeared before the boys. It pointed at Tony. Then at Jeff. "Gamma will kill you!"

"Who's Gamma?"

"Oh Jeff! This is the best day ever! Two of you! Oh my God! This is awesome!"

Gamma pointed a gun at Tony. "Die!"

"Jeff? Why is your clone acting so strange?"

"Look out, dude!" Jeff knocked his best friend out of the way of the laser. He took out his own gun and pointed at his clone. "Okay, Gamma, what do you want with me?"

"Duh! Pokey sent us to destroy the chosen four!"

"Pokey? Where is he?"

"Why'd we tell you, nerd?"

"I am not a nerd!" Jeff fired his gun, but Gamma dodged.

"Face it, you're weak!"

"Pk Rokin'!" Gamma was knocked into the wall.

"Ness! Paula! What the heck is going on?"

"We don't know! All we know is that Pokey made these goons! We don't know how though."

"If I can just get a sample of DNA, I can take it to my dad's lab! Oof!" Jeff was knocked into Tony. "Wait!" Jeff took off his glasses. "This may be able to make the laser strong enough to damage him just enough for me to grab a hair sample!"

"What?"

"Ness, Paula, distract Gamma while I make my move! And Tony, stay out of trouble."

"Maxwell!" Tony hurried down the hall. Jeff sighed.

Ness and Paula kept firing psi attacks at Gamma.

"Okay. I've got one shot at this!" got in a ready position. He tossed his glasses and this laser increased in size.

"Ack!" Gamma's arm was sliced off. It melted into black goo.

"Perfect!" Jeff took another pair of glasses out of his pocket and put them on his face. "Good thing I always carry a spare pair!" Jeff grabbed a small test tube and scooped up the liquid.

"I'll be back!" Gamma turned back into a puddle and slithered away.

"I'll go to the lab to get this analyzed and you two make sure Poo's okay!"

"Right!" Paula and Ness teleported to Dalam.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long! I'm working on 3 fanfics at once, so it's gonna take a while to finish! Please review!**

Poo was meditating on his roof when he heard a crash. "Holy cra-I mean, poo!"

"Yes?" Poo slid off the palace roof and landed perfectly on his feet.

"I wasn't saying your name, Prince Poo, I was trying to not cuss actually." The Star Master said.

Poo couldn't help but snort. "That's such an insult, sir!"

"Sorry."

"I was just kidding, Master Star!"

"Oh, heh, heh!"

"What's wrong?" The teen fixed his small chunk of hair. He didn't know why all men in Dalam were pretty much bald. He was only twelve and had nice hair until his dad made him cut it all off. He wasn't a pretty boy, but he was jealous of Ness and Jeff for being allowed to have as much hair as they wanted, but he liked his new friends.

"Someone broke into the palace!"

Poo rolled his eyes. "I know that, but what did the guy take?"

"He actually resembled you. He claims he was looking for you, Ness, Paula and Jeff."

Poo's eyes widened. "Why? Did he say?"

"I don't know. He didn't seem friendly."

Poo took out his sword and tiptoed inside. There was a scream. He gasped and hurried up the stairs. _Why do palaces have to be more than one story? It'd make life so much easier to have one floor to protect!_ The young prince thought bitterly.

"Eek! Help me!"

Poo recognized the voice. "Mom?" He turned the knob and entered his mother's room.

"Poo! Get away from here!" His father ordered.

"Perfect!" The figure that resembled Poo slithered near the boy.

"Holy cra-poo!"

"I'm right here, mom!"

"Sorry, trying not to cuss!"

Poo rolled his eyes and fired a burst of psi at his clone. It regenerated. "No way! Who the heck are you?"

Poo's clone smirked. "I'm Omega. I was sent by Pokey to eliminate you!"

"Pokey!" Poo said bitterly. Poo tried to slash Omega with his sword, but he kept dodging. "Aw, come on! That's not fair!" Poo scoffed.

"Pk Rokin'!"

"Ness!"

"Poo!"

"Are you trying not to curse, or are you really saying my name?"

"I'm saying your name." Paula and Ness hurried into the room.

"Paula, get the king and queen out of here! Poo and I will handle this!"

"Right! Guys, this way!" Poo's parents and Paula ran outside.

"This guy seems almost as strong as I am!" Poo stated.

"That's right! No one can defeat me!" There was a muffled sound. Omega put a hand by his ear. "What is it, Alpha? What? The nerd found out what we are?" Omega put his hand down. "I'll be back for you, little boys!" He turned into a puddle and slithered away.

"Don't let him escape!" Poo stepped forward.

"Poo, it's okay! We'll get them later! Now we better head to Dr. Andonuts's lab! Jeff's analyzing these creepazoids!"

"Right!" Poo and Ness hurried out to meet up with Paula.

"Poo! Ness! What happened to that Omega guy?"

Poo sighed. "He got away. Well, it looks like the four of us are back in business! Let's go, guys!"

"Be careful, Poo!"

"I will!"

Ness, Paula and Poo held hands and teleported to Winters.


End file.
